Solamente tú
by Sarys
Summary: Tras una pequeña disputa entre Inuyasha y Kagome, que esta gano. Inuyasha es atacado por su hermano: Sesshomaru; que cae herido en el combate contra Sesshomaru; y Kagome tendrá que cuidarle en una noche sin luna. ¿Y luego que ocurrirá después?Pasen y lean


**SOLAMENTE TÚ**

By Sarys

Titulo en español: Solamente tú (Septiembre 2010)

Titulo en ingles: Only you (September 2010)

Protagonistas: Inuyasha y Kagome

Género: Acción, humor y Romance

**Sinopsis:**

Tras una pequeña disputa entre Inuyasha y Kagome, que esta gano. Inuyasha es atacado por su hermano: Sesshomaru; e Inuyasha cae herido en el combate contra Sesshomaru y Kagome tendrá que cuidarle en una noche sin luna. Ambientada en la serie de Inuyasha.

**Discleiner:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenece a la autora Rumiko Takakhasi, pero la historia es mía.

**El amor es la inspiración que hace de ti una obra maestra.** **  
(**** RUBÉN JIMÉNEZ****)**

Sengoku

Essta historia comienza, en una mañana soleada de un sábado, en el que un chico y una chica se encuentran en el pozo come-huesos en el que discute por la marcha de la pelinegra a su época.

El chico llamado Inuyasha de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, que vestía con su túnica de rata; por el contrario la chica, Kagome, de ojos marrones como el chocolate fundido y el pelo negro, llevaba un uniforme de su escuela de la otra época.

- Inuyasha, no me entretengas más, tengo que ir a mi época para hacer los exámenes para entrar en la universidad. – Dijo Kagome exasperada.

- Nada de eso, Kagome, tenemos que encontrar los demás fragmentos de la esfera – contraataco Inuyasha, que salto por encima de Kagome y se coloco delante del pozo para prohibirle el paso, cogió una piedra de aproximadamente de 100kg para ponerlo encima del pozo- Así no podrás entrar al pozo, si lo cierro – Inuyasha sonrió hacia a Kagome, y ésta tan enfadada con el ojidorado cogió aliento y conto hasta diez.

- ¡INUYASHA! ¡OSUWARIII! – Inuyasha en pocos segundos quedo estampado con la nariz en el suelo haciendo un plaff, seguido de la piedra que se le cayó encima. – "Esta es mi oportunidad" – Pensó Kagome a la vez que se dirigía hacia el pozo

– espera, eh…

- No me llamo eh - Llego al pozo.

- Tú…

– Tampoco me llamo tu, ya tenias que saber mi nombre, Inuyasha, además es de mala educación, me llamo Kagome. Adiós, Inuyasha, nos vemos el lunes por la tarde. – Se subió y salto hacia el interior dirigiéndose hacia su época y dejando a un Inuyasha atrapado por una piedra.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Época actual

En un minuto ya estaba en el interior del pozo de la otra época: en el templo de los Higurashi. Se encamino hacia su casa, después abrió la puerta.

-¡Mama! ¡Abuelo! ¡Souta! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Llamo unas cuantas veces y no contesto nadie. - ¡Vaya no hay nadie en casa, se habrá ido a comprar!- Luego entro en la cocina y se encontró una nota encima de la mesa que dice así:

_Querida hijita:_

_Si lees esta carta hemos salido a visitar a tu tía que_

_ha tenido un varoncito. Te dejamos al cuidado de la casa, hay comi-_

_da en la nevera. Regresa-_

_mos hasta el lunes y cuídate _

_Muchos besos de tu abuelo, de Souta y mío._

_Pd: Estudia mucho para matemáticas y lengua._

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dos exámenes en el mismo día? Sabia de uno pero no de dos ¡No lo voy a conseguir! Esta familia se larga y aquí me deja el pastel. Voy a llamar a las chicas para pedirles los apuntes y que va a entrar en los exámenes. – Fue a la entradita donde estaba el teléfono y marco los números correspondientes de sus amigas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sengoku

- Maldita Kagome, cuando le ponga una garra encima… - maldijo Inuyasha levantándose, con la espalda dolorida, tras el conjuro de Kagome – Auch como duele, esa niñata algún día me va a dejar lisiado de por vida.

De pronto le vino el olor a la nariz una fuerza conocida, muy poderosa y se le aproximaba hacia él, iba muy rápido. – Fhe, no esta tan mal para este día así me quita el cabreo que me ha hecho pasar Kagome – Voy a disfrutar contigo – saco a colmillo de hierro, que esta se convirtió en un gran colmillo y ese instante apareció el enemigo: su hermano, Sesshomaru.

A diferencia de su hermano Inuyasha, Sesshomaru tiene una mirada glacial, un temperamento más tranquilo que Inuyasha y odia a los humanos al igual que su medio hermano que es un hanyou (semidemonio), él es un youkai (un demonio completo)

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hermanito? – Pregunto Inuyasha - ¿Quieres que te de la misma paliza que la anterior cuando estábamos en la tumba de nuestro padre?

- ¡Que fanfarrón eres, Inuyasha! He venido aquí a por tessaiga y también para matarte.

- ¡Tu matarme! ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! – se burlo, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban solos había unas avispas del infierno que las dirigía Naraku - ¿Te has aliado con Naraku?

- Que importa eso quien me he aliado, pero si lo quieres saber, sí; parece que esa persona tampoco te soporta al igual que yo, lástima que la sacerdotisa no está aquí para salvarte otra vez, pero no te preocupes que después voy a por ella cuando acabe contigo.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla ningún pelo, y no lo voy a permitirlo por encima de mi cadáver! – Inuyasha se puso en posición, con el colmillo en la mano envistió a Sesshomaru pero el otro espadachín rechazo el ataque. – Vaya Inuyasha, que he enamorado de una chica humana, esos amores te hacen volverte más débil. – cierra el pico, ¿quieres?

Los dos hermanos espadachines luchaban con unas fuerzas impresionantes, pero alguien los estaba observando con sus ojos de color rojo como la sangre, al otro lado del bosque.

- Eso es, Sesshomaru. – susurro Naraku.

Sesshomaru esquivo todos los movimientos de Inuyasha mientras que Inuyasha daba golpes con la espada a diestro y siniestro, sin dar a ningún punto.

-¡KAZE NO KIZU! –Grito Inuyasha pero Sesshomaru lo esquivo entonces Sesshomaru cogió la empuñadura de Tokiyin y la envaino y de un solo golpe rápido, le quito a tessaiga, después Inuyasha esquivo dos ataques más, pero tropezó, cayó al suelo, y justo ese momento Sesshomaru le enterró la espada en el costado de Inuyasha, y la saco de golpe. La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida, pero la sangre demoniaca de Inuyasha salió como si fuera una erupción volcánica.

- Te has convertido en Youkai a ver cuánto aguantas. – Inuyasha poseído por su sed de sangre le dirigió unos cuantos ataques, pero todos los ataques lo esquivo todos con una velocidad asombrosa hasta que un golpe de Sesshomaru le derribo y lo espanto en un árbol, quedo despatarrado. Inuyasha perdió su fuerza demoniaca y se desmayo.

- Inuyasha, no has durado ni dos minutos, ¡que patético eres, Inuyasha!, ya te lo dije antes, que el amor que tienes a esa humana te hace cada vez más débil. – Sesshomaru cogió a Tokiyin y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha, se planto a un costado de él, levantó la espada en alto, y la punta de la espada la dirigió al pecho de Inuyasha, pero algo ocurrió… tenseiga.

La otra espada tenseiga(que estaba guardada en su ori) brillo con una luz cegadora a la vez que vibro, entonces Sesshomaru paro el golpe justo por encima del pecho de Inuyasha y miro a la espada que le regalo su padre – "Padre, no quieres que lo mate" – Sesshomaru desenvaino la espada y la guardo en su cinto – Bueno nuestro padre ha rogado por ti para que no te matara, Inuyasha, hasta la próxima te derrotare sin la ayuda de nadie, ahora tengo que dar una pequeña charla con ese desgraciado de Naraku – dijo Sesshomaru hacia un inconsciente Inuyasha, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Al cabo de unos minutos u horas, se despertó Inuyasha, aturdido vio a tessaiga a unos aproximadamente dos metros de él, pero no vio a Sesshomaru. Se incorporo demasiado deprisa que la herida volvió abrirse, pero no le importo, se levanto y se dirigió donde estaba su espada, llego y se la guardo en su cinto; y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba y la mano sujeta en la herida sangrando se dirigió al pozo come-huesos.

Llego al pozo a duras penas, se subió y salto al interior del pozo rumbo hacia la época actual.

Cayo inconsciente dentro del pozo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Época actual

En la tarde, Kagome se dirigió a su casa corriendo para estudiar, había quedado con sus amigas en el McDonald's hacia el mediodía. Se reunieron hablaron de los exámenes y que iba a entrar, y también hablaron de cierto chico violento hasta que se le hizo tarde, casi era de noche y se despidieron. Al terminar de subir los escalones de la entrada del templo, se dirigió primero al templo, donde estaba el pozo.

Siempre le gustaba ese lugar porque corría una brisa fresca y podía estar unos momentos a solas, pensando y disfrutar de ese frescor, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llego al interior del templo y se dirigió al pozo, la brisa movió sus cabellos azabaches a su contorno, hasta que se detuvo cuando llego al pozo, y miro al interior. Kagome se llevo ambas manos a la boca para contener el grito de susto al ver una sombra echada en el interior del pozo.

- ¡Que susto me has pegado, Inuyasha! Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí echado? – Pregunto Kagome, pero el hanyou no contesto, a lo que provoco un enfado a la pelinegra.- ¡INUYASHA! ¿No me oyes? ¿Qué haces aquí? – "A lo mejor estuviera enfadado del osuwari de esta mañana". – Llevándose un dedo a los labios mientras recordaba ese recuerdo.

*******RECUERDO*******

_- Inuyasha, no me entretengas más, tengo que ir a mi época para hacer los exámenes para entrar en la universidad. – Dijo Kagome acalorada._

_- Nada de eso, Kagome, tenemos que encontrar los demás fragmentos de la esfera – contraataco Inuyasha, que salto por encima de Kagome y se coloco delante del pozo para prohibirle el paso y cogió una piedra de aproximadamente de 100kg para ponerlo encima del pozo- Así no podrás entrar al pozo – Inuyasha sonrió hacia a Kagome, y ésta tan enfadada con el ojidorado cogió aliento y conto hasta diez._

_- ¡INUYASHA! ¡OSUWARIII! – Inuyasha en pocos segundos quedo estampado con la nariz en el suelo haciendo un plaff, seguido de la piedra que se le cayó encima. – "Esta es mi oportunidad" – Pensó Kagome mientras que corría hacia el pozo. – Lo siento, Inuyasha, pero es por tu bien y por la mía, bueno nos vemos el lunes por la tarde. – Llego al pozo, se subió y salto en el interior dirigiéndose hacia su época y dejando a un Inuyasha atrapado por una piedra._

*******FIN DEL RECUERDO*******

Pero no contesto, y eso le preocupaba, entonces bajo las escaleras y se acerco a la figura que estaba acostada de costado mirando hacia la pared, y debajo del cuerpo había una mancha carmesí, entonces corrió a su lado, aterrorizada, y lo que vio no le gusto nada, la cara de Inuyasha estaba muy pálido, tan pálido como la pared del templo, cuando le toco el brazo lo tenía ardiendo, y con cuidado le dio la vuelta, poniéndolo boca arriba y descubrió la herida del costado sangrando, se arranco la manga del uniforme y lo coloco encima de la herida haciendo presión para ralentizar el flujo de sangre.

- "Lo primero es calmarme porque sino no podre ayudarle, en segundo lugar pedir ayuda, pero como no hay nadie en la casa le tengo que despertar ahora"- Kagome asintió más calmada - Eso hare - le dio unos golpecitos suaves en la mejilla- Vamos Inuyasha ¡Despierta!-, al tercer golpe, Inuyasha por fin reacciono, abrió los ojos lentamente y dijo:

- Kagome, ¿qué paso? – Pregunto aturdido.

- Eso lo tengo que preguntar yo que te he encontrado aquí y en este estado – Respondió Kagome, en ese momento - ¿Quién te ha atacado? Fue Naraku - Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza a la vez que se incorporaba con esfuerzo. - Fue Sesshomaru por orden de Naraku – Espera, que te ayudo.- Pero Inuyasha la rechazo y protesto –, Fhe, Kagome, no me trates como a un niño además puedo yo solo. No soy tan débil como los seres humanos.

- Pero el cuerpo tienen ciertos límites, y el tuyo lo ha sobrepasado.

Inuyasha no le hizo caso y avanzo con dificultad hacia las escaleras, subió las escaleras y Kagome se quedo detrás de él vigilando sus movimientos, por sí se cae.

Salieron del templo, pero Inuyasha ya no tenía fuerza y se cayó al suelo, de rodillas y Kagome fue a su encuentro

- ¡Inuyasha! – Y esta vez lo ayudo a levantarse, le paso su brazo por sus hombros y empezaron andar cuidadosamente hacia la casa, que esta vez no opuso resistencia y después a la habitación de ella.

Inuyasha no se quejo en todo el camino, pero sabía que el chico que tenía a su lado era demasiado orgulloso para admitir cualquier dolor. Llegaron a la habitación y le llevo hacia la cama, lo ayudo a acostarse y le cubrió el cuerpo con las sabanas. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Ahora vengo, voy a traer las cosas médicas para curarte. Cuando se dispuso a marcharse, una mano tan fría como el hielo le cogió la muñeca derecha. El corazón de ella le latía frenéticamente y se notaba cosquillas en el estomago.

- No te vayas, Kagome. No me dejes solo.

- Claro que no me iré, pero déjame traer las medicinas para curarte. Ahora me toca a mí curarte y cuidarte.

-Kagome

- ¿Qué? – Espeto Kagome

- Hueles bien.- La mano cedió de su agarre

- Se ve que estás mal, ahora vengo - Kagome se fue rápidamente a coger el maletín de los primeros auxilios, que estaba en el armario del baño, lo cogió y después fue a la cocina a por un cuenco lleno de agua con cubitos de hielo, mientras recordaba aquellas palabras "hueles bien" cuando lo envenenaron aquel monje hombre – araña.

Regreso a la habitación y se encontró con una sorpresa: Inuyasha convertido en humano. Su pelo blanco en azabache. Sus ojos dorados, que ahora están cerrados, en gris y sus orejitas, encima de la cabeza, en orejas humanas. Y luego paso la vista a la ventana, y efectivamente no había luna – por eso ha dicho que me quedara con él.

Kagome se puso manos a la obra, primero la herida y después la fiebre se dijo para sí misma. Entonces así lo hizo primero la limpio, desinfecto la herida y la vendo. Lo tapo con varias mantas porque estaba temblando a causa del shock y la pérdida de sangre. Después cogió una compresa, lo metió en el interior del cuenco, lo escurrió y se lo puso en la frente ardiente del chico.

En las próximas horas el estado de Inuyasha fue preocupante en el momento que se convirtió en humano al carecer de sangre demoniaca, el cuerpo de Inuyasha se desnivela. Su piel la tenía muy caliente y seca, iba a ser difícil bajar la fiebre que había subido considerablemente, en vez de mejorar iba empeorar.

- "Va a ser una noche muy larga" – se dijo a si misma Kagome, mientras pasaba una compresa por la cara y el cuello. – Pobrecito.

**Una mirada tuya es el reflejo de mi alma**

Inuyasha se encontraba flotando en una especie de nube, no existía el tiempo. Se sentía ingrávido y exhausto, de vez en cuando se despertaba a ratos para beber y se encontraba con la cálida mirada achocolatada de Kagome, su ángel. Siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, era su apoyo y su pilar; y además la amaba.

La amaba.

Sueño de Inuyasha

Inuyasha camino hacia la aldea de Kaede y allí se encontró con toda una masacre. Todos los aldeanos y los animales muertos, las casas destruidas y cuerpos de demonios; Inuyasha corrió hacia la casa de Kaede (esta era la única que no estaba destruida), vieron los tres cuerpos caídos: de la anciana Kaede, del pequeño Shippo y de Kirara, que estaba al lado del cuerpo de Shippo. Se acerco al cuerpo del joven Shippo y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, las marcas que tenía en la espalda son producidas por las zarpas de sus garras – Shippo, lo siento – su voz ronca lleno de dolor. Salió corriendo de la cabaña y se dirigió al bosque de Inuyasha, se interno en él. Inuyasha vio que algunos árboles habían sido destruidos y más adelante había un agujero de 360º y 28 m de diámetro, es decir, un gran agujero como hubiera caído un meteorito. En el interior de él, había una joven pareja abrazada, debajo estaba Miroku con la mano derecha destrozada por el veneno de las avispas del infierno, y al lado, Sango con el arma de Kohaku clavada en su espalda…

- ¡AHHHH!

- ¡KAGOME! – Inuyasha corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el árbol sagrado donde procedió el grito. Si la otra vez lo dejaron paralizado esta vez helado hasta los huesos por lo que vio.

Su otro yo (convertido en demonio) atacando con sus garras a Kagome-¡NO! - Inuyasha corrió, pero algo lo cogió por todos los sitios, eran las ramas de la ilusión.

- Vaya, vaya, si tenemos un espectador para ver el trágico desenlace final – Hablo su otro yo con la voz de Naraku. – ¡Inuyasha! – Dijo Kagome que fue atrapada por las ramas de Naraku.

- ¡Naraku! ¡Suéltala! Me quieres a mi ¿no? A ella déjala en paz de todo esto - mientras luchaba con las ramas de la ilusión y ese instante apareció el verdadero Naraku.

- Si y no, pero lo que quiero primero es verte sufrir, al verla morir con tus propias manos por segunda vez, pobre Inuyasha- Se burlo en las últimas palabras Naraku y siguió hablando - y después morirás a merced de mis ramas, que te quitara tu energía vital poco a poco. –

- Pero ese no soy yo. Es una ilusión igual que la anterior.

- Te equivocas, Inuyasha, no es una ilusión, eres tú. Porque tú soy yo, y yo soy tú – Dijo el verdadero Naraku a Inuyasha - ¡HAZLO! – Grito Naraku a su otro yo y luego soltó una carcajada maniaca.

Fin del sueño de Inuyasha

- ¡No! ¡Kagome! – Grito Inuyasha despertando, se incorporo un poco pero tuvo que acostarse por la tirantez de la herida; Kagome se coloco a su lado de Inuyasha, se inclino y lo abrazo.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, ya paso ¿estás bien? Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

- Sí, estoy bien. – Kagome cogió un vaso de agua y se lo llevo a los labios mientras que la otra mano le levanto la cabeza – Bebe, tienes que reponer líquidos para evitar la deshidratación. – Inuyasha bebió el agua fresca con ansias, estaba ansioso por quitar esa sed insaciable, pero Kagome le dijo que bebiera despacio, cuando Inuyasha se termino de beber, Kagome dejo el vaso en la mesilla y con la otra mano dejo la cabeza de Inuyasha en la almohada. Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Kagome lo arropo y regreso a la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, para vigilarle.

- Kagome

- Si,… ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? ¿Te duele la herida? – Pregunto preocupada

- No, me siento bien, solo… estoy cansado.

- Ah, no me extraña, tienes que descansar.

- ¿Me podías hacer un favor?

- Si

- Quédate conmigo, y… me podías agarrar la mano, por favor.

- Claro que voy a estar contigo. – Kagome alargo el brazo y cogió la mano de Inuyasha, al igual que Inuyasha la cogió a ella y luego los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.

- Gracias. – Se quedo dormido. Es la primera vez que dice "gracias" o un "por favor" y se quedo contemplarlo. Adoraba esa posición, no tenía el ceño fruncido como en la era feudal, que siempre estaba en tensión, en alerta, por si los demonios atacaban mientras dormían. De vez en cuando, le puso la mano en la frente por si todavía tenía fiebre, estaba caliente pero de menor intensidad que antes y estaba más tranquilo. Luego bajo la mirada hacia sus labios, lo que fue un crasoerror, no pudo resistir a la tentación de besarlo, se inclino y lo beso en sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Sus labios eran puro éxtasis…

Inuyasha gimió y ella abrió los ojos al instante, vio lo que estaba haciendo, aparto los labios de los suyos y puso una mano en la boca con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo miro – "Espero que no se acuerde de esto".

- Kagome… - Susurro Inuyasha en sueños.

- Estoy aquí, amor mío. Siempre estaré a tu lado porque eres el único hombre que voy amar, solamente tú.- Ahora Kagome se arrodillo sujetando la mano de Inuyasha, se hecho sobre la mano de Inuyasha y como no podía aguantar el sueño más, se cerraron sus ojos acogiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente al mediodía, Inuyasha fue el primero en despertarse, ya transformado en hanyou, se encontraba mucho mejor aunque la herida estaba totalmente curada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro primero al techo blanco y se llevo una garra en la cara, pero el movimiento hizo despertar a Kagome. Kagome levanto la cabeza y miro a Inuyasha con cara de sueño, pero cuando su cerebro conecto todos los cables, al instante se despertó del todo.

- Inuyasha ya despertarse, que bueno – Le puso una mano en la frente – Ya no tienes fiebre, ¡Gracias a Dios! Oh como dice el monje Miroku ¡Gracias a Buda!- Y ambos sonrieron - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor.

- Bien, te voy a preparar algo de comer. ¿Por qué tendrás hambre, no?

- Si,…"hambre de ti" - Lista para irse a la cocina, una mano la cogió por la muñeca. Por segunda vez en ese mismo día que le cogía la mano y la reacción de Kagome fue la misma que la primera vez.

- Espera Kagome

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu me distes un beso o lo soñé?

- "Uh, se ha dado cuenta, creía que estaba inconsciente… ¡Que tonta!"

*******RECUERDO*******

_Luego bajo la mirada hacia sus labios, lo que fue un craso error, no pudo resistir a la tentación de besarlo, se inclino y lo beso en sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Sus labios eran puro éxtasis…_

*******Fin del RECUERDO*******

Ella no dijo nada pero Inuyasha se fijo que sus mejillas estaban rojas como dos tomates. La garra de Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él, se la coloco encima y la beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos, fue un beso suave y dulce, no empalagoso, hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire y se apartaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos.

- Kagome, te deseo, quiero hacerte mía

- Inuyasha, pero… y tu herida.

**En mi mente estás como una adicción que se siente dulce,**

**tierna y natural**

**pasas el umbral de mi intimidad,**

**llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón**

**me tienes aquí como quieres tú,**

**vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapando.**

- Al diablo mi herida, ya está completamente curada, lo único que deseo ahora eres tú, solamente tú. Quítate la ropa o te la quito yo, ¿tú eliges?

- Quítamela tú. – Kagome sonrió con seducción.

- Hecho. - Inuyasha también sonrió, esta la hipnotizo, levanto ambos brazos y le quito la parte de arriba del pijama hacia arriba, descubriendo dos pezones que se endureciendo cuando Inuyasha la acariciaba con delicadeza, con movimientos circulares. Kagome se sentía anonadada, la hacía sentir cosas en su interior que jamás había conocido, y se le escapo un gemido de placer.

- Inu…yasha

**En mi mente estás palpitando a mil**

**y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad**

**el dejarte ir o decir adiós es morir en vida,**

**es negarme a mí, que mi libertad se termina en ti**

**y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber que te estoy amando.**

Las garras de Inuyasha se deslizaron por su espalda, hasta que llegaron a los pantalones del pijama y se lo quito, incluida las bragas, ¡estaba desnuda!; y volvió otra vez de nuevo a acariciar los pezones. Continuo por la espalda y descendiendo hasta las caderas rodeándolas.

- Espera…

Inuyasha se detuvo, cuando llego a la turgencia del vientre, casi al vértice de su sexo.

- ¿Te hago daño, amor mío?

- No, lo haces muy bien,… lo que pasa que no es justo que yo estoy completamente desnuda y tú aun estas con el haori puesto,… ahora me toca darte placer, mi señor.

**Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrague justamente en ti**

**tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,**

**tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula**

**vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán**

**tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mis fuerza y mi talismán**

**tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives tú.**

Inuyasha sonrió; - "¡Que sonrisa tan adorable!" - Kagome jamás había visto esa dulce sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha, hasta ahora. Y se derritió como un helado al sol.

**Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable,**

**caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable**

**desprendes la luz de cada palabra,**

**te has vuelto mi espalda tras cada batalla**

**descubrí el amor al llegar a ti**

- De acuerdo, soy todo tuyo.- Kagome le quito primero el haori y luego el Kosoke blanco y lo tiro al suelo junto a su pijama.

El torso de Inuyasha es tan musculoso, tan viril y tan portentoso, que a Kagome casi le falto la respiración. Era su dios griego Apolo. Kagome se inclino y le iba plantando besos sobre su tórax hacia el abdomen en línea recta, a lo que ello provoco un gemido de excitación por parte de Inuyasha. Kagome noto la erección de Inuyasha.

- Me estas matando, Kagome…

Kagome lo acallo con un beso en los labios que lo empujo hacia las almohadas, que no fue como el primero, este era más prolongado y profundo. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se deslizaron hasta que sus sabores se mezclaron.

**y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión que te estoy amando**

**Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrague justamente en ti**

**tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,**

**tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula**

**vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán**

**tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán**

**tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula**

Inuyasha se levanto y a continuación, se deslizo el pantalón y se lo quito. Tumbo a Kagome, y esta se fijo en el centro de sus piernas. Era bastante grande.

Inuyasha se puso de horcajadas delante de ella

- Ábrete para mí.- Dijo Inuyasha en tono sensual, mientras que Kagome temblaba al separarle los muslos. – Esto te va a doler,… no quiero hacerte daño

- No me importa,… tú nunca me harías daño, Inuyasha, confió en ti.

Lentamente, se inclino sobre ella y le planto un beso, al mismo tiempo se deslizo en el interior de Kagome, penetrándola suavemente, poco a poco hasta alcanzar la barrera de la virginidad… al cabo de unos segundos la franqueo, rasgando la fina barrera.

Inuyasha apoyo la frente en la de Kagome mientras él permanecía inmóvil hasta que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

**Y es que has hecho de mí lo que tú quieras, lo que sientes,**

**lo que has deseado,**

**a tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, a tus afectos.**

**Tú me has moldeado y en todo vives tú…**

**Entre cada célula**

**vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán**

**tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán**

**tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo,**

**en todo vives tú…**

-¿Estás bien, Kagome? – susurro ronco

- Estoy muy bien, ha sido la ostia, pero quiero más… ¿Hay más? – dijo Kagome con morritos y mirándolo.

Inuyasha levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar de sonreír y asintió. – Hay más.

Kagome también lo miraba y le sonrió. – Pues enséñamelo.

Él empezó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente hundiéndose cada vez más dentro de ella hasta que Inuyasha acelero el ritmo de las embestidas. Kagome se aferro a los hombros de Inuyasha, con la respiración entrecortada hasta que alcanzo el clímax, arqueo la espalda, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás hasta posándose en los almohadones.

- Inuy…asha - Grito el nombre de Inuyasha una y otra vez. Inuyasha observo como Kagome se dejaba llevar por el placer y la pasión.

Cuando remitieron las embestidas, Inuyasha la rodeo con sus brazos, sintiéndose segura y protegida. Los dos se tumbaron de costados, exhaustos pero felices. Ella se acurruco en el hueco de su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón, firme y fuerte; y él apoyo su barbilla por encima de su cabello, y la nariz se hundió en su suave cabello, respirando profundamente la suave fragancia a jazmín que desprendía, que le volvía loco de placer.

- ¿Te ha dolido? – susurro en su oído.

- Al principio, pero luego fue excitante.- Kagome suspiro con frenesí. – Te amo, Inuyasha…

- Y yo a ti…

**Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufragues justamente en ti**

**tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,**

**tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula**

**vives tú…..**

(Tú de Noelia)

- ¿Y Kikyo? ¿La amas? – Lo pregunto con miedo porque sabía que en el fondo de su corazón todavía la sigue queriendo.

- Ella es agua pasada, ella es mi pasado y tú eres mi presente, solo te quiero a ti, tú serás la que estarás ahora y siempre la que viva en mi corazón… Tú, solamente tú – Ambos se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron más y más… hasta que se besaron. Luego se abrazaron y juntos se deslizaron al mundo de los sueños.

¿Fin? (Aún no)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kagome fue la primera que se despertó, y miro a un Inuyasha dormido, quería estar con él entre sus brazos, pero tenía que preparar la cena, se levanto con cuidado para no molestarlo, se tapo con sus sabanas alrededor de su pecho y fue al baño para lavarse, pero miro por la ventana, era de noche del domingo, y luego se fijo en su escritorio, y unos segundos después lo recordó.

- ¡AHHHH! – Grito Kagome, despertando a un durmiente Inuyasha, qué este del susto se cayó de la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto éste, levantándose y buscando su espada tessaiga, saco la espada y envaino y dejando ver su desnudo cuerpo. - ¿Por qué gritas así?

- Porque se me olvido estudiar para los exámenes. – Dijo Kagome, sentándose en el suelo, abatida. - ¡No lo conseguiré! – Le miro – Tapate, hombre – aparto la vista y cogió la ropas rojas de él y se lo tiro, e Inuyasha la atrapo y se vistió.

- Ah, era eso, que susto me has dado, yo creía que te había atacado algo…,- cerro los ojos y siguió hablando – Fhe, porque me despiertas así por unos cuantos exámenes… no sé porque te gusta tanto hacer esos exámenes…Además mañana tenemos que ir a la otra época para buscar los fragmentos de la esfera y reunirnos con los demás.

- ¡INUYASHA! – Grito Kagome, levantándose e Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miro asustado.

- Por favor, Kagome, no diga esa palabra… - Inuyasha se tapo las orejas pero no sirvió.

- ¡OSUWARI! – Inuyasha cayó en picado hacia el suelo mientras Kagome se iba al cuarto de baño a vestirse – Y para que lo sepas no me gusta hacer esos exámenes porque quiera, es porque me obliga.- Cerro la puerta del baño.

Cuando termino de vestirse, salió del cuarto de baño y no se encontró con Inuyasha, - "habrá salido o estará jugando con Buyo, el gato" - Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, se sentó y se puso a estudiar.- "Estaba celoso"- Dentro de una rato se rio para sus adentros por el comportamiento de Inuyasha anteriormente – Voy a ponerme a estudiar ya. - Pasaron las dos horas, y no retenía nada, todo lo que había estudiado al cabo de un rato se le olvidaba. Tampoco no había rastro de Inuyasha.

- A ver la x si esta en este lado, pasa al otro lado, restando…Ajá. Ya estoy pillando esto.

Al cabo de unos minutos después se había quedado dormida en su escritorio.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Inuyasha salió por la ventana, malhumorado y se quedo tumbado en el árbol sagrado. Estaba enfadado, tan bien que iba unas horas antes de repente se volvió a peor. –"Fhe, no entiendo a las mujeres, al principio se puso tan tierna como la leche y al cabo de unas horas se vuelve dura como el acero."

Al cabo de cinco horas, Inuyasha entro por la ventana de la habitación de Kagome, y se quedo quieto cuando la vio dormida –"Es preciosa". Camino hacia ella, la cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial y la llevo a la cama. Se la veía agotada y tenía ojeras. La acostó en la cama y la arropo como si fuera una niña – "Pobrecita, ayer por la noche me estuvo cuidando hasta muy tarde y sentada en el frio suelo y luego hicimos…" – las mejillas sonrojadas cuando recordó lo que hicieron juntos la tarde anterior.

- Inuyasha – Dijo Kagome entre sueños e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha.- Eh… Esta soñando conmigo- - Eres un tonto… ¡Osuwari! – Inuyasha cayó con la nariz al suelo, mientras que Kagome se dio la vuelta

- Auch… Todavía está enfadada conmigo.- Acariciándose la nariz donde se dio el golpe.

- Te quiero mucho…- Eso le hizo sonreír a Inuyasha.- Y yo a ti.- susurro, luego se inclino le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Kagome se movió pero no se despertó, se sentó a lado de la cama, al estilo indio, vigilando los sueños de su amada Kagome hasta el amanecer.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Toco el despertador a las 6:30 de la mañana, pero Kagome se quedo un poco más en la cama, por pereza. Se desperezo, cogió el despertador y vio que era demasiado tarde, las 8:15.

- Me quedado dormida– Exclamo Kagome, se levanto, se ducho y se vistió – Ya llego tarde - , en ese instante entro Inuyasha por la ventana y le ofreció su espalda para que se montara.

- Vamos Kagome, súbete que te llevo.

- Inuyasha, ¿lo harías por mí?

- Claro, lo haría mil veces si tú me lo pidieras, las veces que sean las necesarias, lo haría por ti, solamente tú. – Inuyasha se levanto, la miro, cogió sus manos, sus palmas se tocaron y sus pulsos estuvieran en contacto, latiendo como uno solo, luego se entrelazaron sus dedos.

- Inuyasha.

- ¿Si?

- Bésame.

- Sus deseos son órdenes. – Inuyasha inclino la cabeza hasta que planto sus labios contra los labios de Kagome y se besaron tiernamente y apasionadamente, olvidándose de todo.

"**EL AMOR ES UN SIMBOLO EN LA QUE LA FELICIDAD DE LA OTRA **

**PERSONA ES LA CONDICIÓN IMPRESCINDIBLE PARA**

**ALCANZAR DICHA FELICIDAD"**

**FIN**

Hola gente!Cuanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí. Espero que os guste el one-short, ¡dejen reviews!.

Besos,

Sarys


End file.
